Missing
by ScarredSilver
Summary: When one of his best friends vanish in the middle of the night from her home leaving all her pokemon behind Cheren goes all the way to Kanto to find her and bring her back, unless Team Rocket has anything to do with it. CherenXOc,
1. Chapter 1

**I've wanted to do this sort of story line thing with my black and white Oc in a roleplay my friend and I did nearly a year ago but..I never told her about it so we never did it XD but yeah, I wanted to write it out so here it is! **

**Cheren and N will show up in the next chapter, this is just a prolog sort of thing...and I think I spelled some pokemon names wrong but I'm too lazy to go look them up and check the spelling...it'll be right later though! .  
**

**I do not own pokemon!**

* * *

Kaimu slowly opened her eyes and looked around the dark living room, seeing the television was turned off so the faint lighting in the room was coming from the moonlight able to slip through the blinds covering the three large window walls behind the television. She noticed she was lying on the couch, her legs resting over Dandy, her stoutland, who was snoring contently, and she had her head cushioned against Splash, her samurott. The girl looked up at the ceiling for a second, taking a deep breath because of what she was about to do. Kaimu quietly moved the empty instant noodle cups she had on her stomach, her and her pokemon's dinner since she had no idea how to really cook anything, and slowly sat up, moving her legs off Dandy so he wouldn't wake up. She made sure Splash had stayed asleep before looking down, almost having put her feet right on top of her liepard, Terror, who usually slept along the couch. Kaimu smiled slightly when she saw Minchi, her cinccino, curled up against Terror's stomach and stood up, picking up the empty cups from around her pokemon.

She stepped over them and noticed Blitzie, her zebstrika, and Peace, her unfeazant, sprawled out on the other couch, the electric type's tongue hanging out of her mouth as she snored louder than Dandy. Kaimu looked back at them all before heading to the kitchen quietly, seeing she had woken up on time. 2:30 in the morning. She put the empty noodle cups in the trash can before heading up the stairs to her room, grabbing her jacket that was on her desk chair. She slipped it on, glancing at the framed photo of her and her two friends after they had beaten the pokemon league nearly a year ago. Cheren had a surprised expression on his face because Reiko, who was between her and him, had swung her arm around his neck to pull him closer. She was doing the same to Kaimu but she had expected it so she was smiling just like her younger friend. Kaimu sighed and turned away from the picture, going to her bed and grabbing her blue backpack from it.

She slung it over one shoulder before heading back down the stairs, taking one more look to the living room where her pokemon were sleeping before heading to the door. "Rott?" she froze when she heard Splash's questioning voice and slowly turned, having thought he was asleep on the couch. "Hey buddy, what're you doing up?" she asked, putting on a small smile as the samurott stepped closer, having been behind the counter. "Samurott rott." he said, looking to the door and then her backpack. She never went anywhere without her pokemon, or at least not without Splash. "Why don't you go back to bed?" she suggested, waving a hand back towards the couch but the pokemon just shook his head, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his trainer. Kaimu kept his gaze for a moment before looking down with a sigh, keeping the same smile on her face but when she looked back at him there was pain in her brown green eyes. "I'm leaving, Splash." she said, her backpack slipping off her shoulder so she was holding the strap in her hand.

She felt her heart lurch as she saw an alarmed look cross her pokemon's face and he stepped up in front of her. "Samurott!" he exclaimed, asking what she was talking about. "I…I wont tell you where I'm going. Just go back to bed and pretend like you didn't see me, okay?" Kaimu asked, her voice wavering slightly and Splash shook his head vigorously. "Please Splash? I need you to keep this a secret. Don't tell Cheren or Reiko. Please." she said, placing her hand not holding her backpack on the shell on his head under his horn. He stared at her with wide tearful eyes, thinking he was why she was leaving or something similar to it. Kaimu's smile grew smaller, having a feeling she knew what he was thinking. "I just have to go do something. On my own." she replied before rubbing his head and then turning away to the door. "I love you, Splash." she said, not glancing back as she opened the door and stepped out. "I love you all." she added, more quietly before she shut the door behind her.

Once the door was shut Splash stared at it, not breathing because he was thinking it was some kind of joke she was pulling. A minute after she didn't come back in he ran for the stairs, clambering up them to the attic. He pushed the door open with his nose and hurried to the circular window facing the only exit out of town to see if Kaimu was really leaving. The samurott placed his front paws up on the window sill and looked out, his heart feeling like it dropped into his stomach when he saw his trainer heading for the route that led to the next town. Alone. He wanted to shout out for her, thinking if he shouted loud enough she would hear him and stop, or at least look back since she was steadily heading away from her home without turning to see her house where she was leaving her best friends and team mates with no explanation. But he remained silent, knowing if he started to shout he would wake up the others and then they would see their trainer leaving and he didn't want them to think she was abandoning them. She hadn't said she was but then she never said she was coming back. Splash's eyes widened as he saw her step out of town to the route, still hoping she would at least glance over her shoulder at him, but she didn't.

He watched as she vanished from his sight before slowly moving away from the window and robotically making his way back to the living room where the others were still asleep. The samurott sniffed slightly, unable to keep his eyes from getting wet as he looked to the video phone against the dividing wall that separated the kitchen and the living room, thinking about calling his trainer's two friends, but she had asked him not to tell anyone so that's what he would do. Splash let out a small quiet whine before climbing back onto his spot on the couch, feeling colder without Kaimu there between him and Dandy like she usually was. He flicked his gaze around to the other pokemon in the room, knowing they wouldn't take the news well when they woke up and realized their trainer was gone. But he wouldn't tell them anything. He would say he was asleep all night. He would pretend not to know what really happened to their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol yay Cheren's in this chapter...N will be in the next one..**

**I own nothing and please excuse any odd words in it, I think I got everything but spell check doesn't make my life easier when it comes to typing pokemon names...**

* * *

Kaimu stared out in the direction Kanto was suppose to be, her elbow resting on the top rail of the boat she was on and her head against her palm. Her half lidded brown green eyes were dull and she was slouching, one foot on the bottom rail. She remembered the time she went to Sinnoh with Cheren and Reiko to find N nearly a year ago. Splash was the only pokemon who came with her and he always had his head out between the rails, his tongue lolling out to the side with his head tilted because he loved the breeze. Kaimu couldn't help but smile slightly as she recalled the memory but she quickly lost the changed facial expression as she caught sight of Vermilion City. She straightened up and sighed as she moved away from the railing, heading to the area where the passengers were to be let off. Moments later they docked and Kaimu got off, heading into the city with no interest in it what so ever. "Welcome to Vermillion City!" she heard someone shout to her but she ignored them, not even glancing in their direction as she headed towards the route that led to Saffron City, her destined place being Fuchsia City.

She put the other strap to her backpack on so it was fully on her back before leaving the town, not bothering to look around to see what was around her. She remembered the way to her destination from when she was little, the last time she had come to Kanto was when she was six to see her grandmother, not knowing it would be the last time before she died. Kaimu couldn't help but let out a yawn as she looked at her xtransever, seeing it was nine in the morning. She had been awake since leaving at two and hadn't taken a nap on the boat. The fact she was tired wasn't new, she constantly had some kind of nightmare that usually kept her up most of the night, but she would usually have had some coffee by now so she would be awake. She just wanted to leave so she hadn't made coffee when she woke up and she didn't want to stop to get coffee so she just continued into Saffron City, stopping when she saw the large building coming up past the roofs of the other buildings. The pokemon trainer blinked a few times before sighing and rubbing her eyes, stepping forward again. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she ran into something, moving her hand away from her eyes as she stumbled back, seeing she had run into someone in a black uniform with a large red R on the front.

"Watch it!" the person grumbled and turned to head behind the building where another person in the same outfit was waiting, watching the Unova trainer with wide eyes. "Idiot!" she shouted to him, making him stop. "That's who we're looking for!" she snapped and the person Kaimu had run into turned to look at her, holding up the picture he had in his hand. Kaimu blinked as she looked from him to the woman as she came to stand by the man who was wearing the same uniform, taking a step back because they didn't look very friendly now. "Oh, you're right." he said, slipping the picture into his pocket before smirking and pulling a poke ball from his waist. "Looks like we don't have to go all the way to Fuchsia City to find you then." he mused. "Shut up and just get her before she releases that samurott!" the girl snapped and grabbed her own poke ball. "What are you talking about?" Kaimu said, taking another step back as she raised her hands up "I don't know you two!" she exclaimed wondering how they knew about Splash. "You might not know us, but we know you." the man replied, sending a raticate out that growled at Kaimu, making her flinch slightly. "Stop messing around." the woman grumbled, releasing an Arbok that hissed menacingly at the Unova trainer.

Kaimu stared at the two pokemon that she had only seen on television or in the books Cheren use to try and force her to read when they were smaller but could tell they weren't going to friendly. "Arbok, get her!" the woman commanded and the poison pokemon lunged at Kaimu but she quickly moved to the side. "Raticate use hyper fang!" the man shouted and Kaimu only had time to turn to look at the other pokemon as it rammed into her side, biting into her arm and making her stumble to the ground. "Arbok use poison sting!" upon hearing the command Kaimu tried to get up but the raticate made her fall back down as the poison sting hit her in the shoulder and the side, causing her to shout in pain and put her hand that had been held down by the raticate over her shoulder, curling up on her side because she could feel the poison spreading. She had been poisoned before while training and a cottonee had gotten a little territorial, releasing a poison powder into her face but Reiko had been there to heal her whereas the people who were attacking her didn't seem like they were going to help her. "Look what you did." she heard the man huff. "We want her alive you know." "Of course. If we gat her to the base she'll be fine but if you just stand there like an idiot then she just might die." the woman answered as she returned her arbok and the man released a machoke that lifted Kaimu up to carry her. Kaimu gritted her teeth as she forced herself to open her eyes, seeing they were starting to go out of the City the way she had came, and noticed no one was around before she had to close her eyes again. _No one saw this…no one knows where I am… _was the last thing she thought before passing out.

* * *

Splash opened his eyes as he heard Dandy running down the stairs, the stoutland making a horribly loud noise that hurt the samurott's head. Splash sighed as he lifted his head, seeing the others were all missing, no doubt looking for Kaimu. The samurott forced himself off the couch, having been able to finally fall asleep around six but the images of Kaimu smiling at him before she turned to the door and of her leaving the town without looking back haunted his dream, making him unable to sleep soundly. "Stouuuuu!" Dandy howled, making Splash jump slightly and look over. He was calling the others back into the house. Splash got off the couch and headed over, pretending to look tired, which wasn't hard, and let out a yawn. "Rott?" he asked, pretending like he didn't know what was wrong. "Land! Stoutland!" Dandy replied frantically, saying that Kaimu was missing. Blitzie, Peace, Minchie, and Terror all came back in from the door and gathered around Kaimu's first two pokemon. Dandy began explaining what they would do, call Cheren and Reiko and then go search Unova for their trainer.

Splash remained quiet, having a feeling Kaimu wasn't in Unova, but didn't say so as Blitzie ran to the video phone between the kitchen and the living room. "Strika!" she whinnied to the others before turning it on by pressing the power button with her nose. Minchie was the second one to it, climbing onto the zebstrika's head to look at the screen as it flashed white. Terror ran over to stand by Blitzie with Peace perched on her back, her feathers ruffled with worry. Dandy hurried over to them, pushing between them so he could see the buttons but his paws were too big to press them. Minchie jumped down onto the keypad and started typing in Cheren's name, her little paws the only ones that could easily touch the buttons without accidentally hitting other ones. Cheren's number and picture quickly popped up onto the screen as Splash came to stand behind Dandy, sitting with his head down slightly as Minchie pressed the 'call' button and went back to her place on Blitzie's head. They all watched with wide eyes as the little phone animation swayed back and forth for a few seconds before Cheren's face finally appeared on it but he wasn't looking at the screen, his attention to something else on his desk that was out of view.

"What is it Kai-oh!" he exclaimed as he looked at the screen finally, seeing it wasn't Kaimu but her pokemon. They all started talking at once aside from Splash who just looked at Cheren from the back of the group, seeing he was slightly overwhelmed by all the pokemon talking at once. "Okay okay!" he shouted, quieting down the pokemon as he rubbed his head, looking at them all. "Alright. Dandy. Tell me what's going on." he said as his tepig jumped into his lap, smiling when she saw Splash but it disappeared when she noticed he was looking off to the stairs. The stoutland started speaking but of course Cheren couldn't understand him but his tepig could, making her let out a gasp of surprise that caught her trainer's attention. She jumped out of his lap and onto the desk, blocking his view of the computer. "Tepig what on earth are you doing?" Cheren huffed with slight annoyance as he watched his pokemon grab in her mouth the framed picture of him, Kaimu, and Reiko, the same Kaimu had on her desk, from the side of his computer. She turned and pointed at Kaimu before putting it back where it belonged.

"What about Kaimu?" he asked, looking back to her pokemon on his screen who all looked worried. "Where is she anyway?" he asked, leaning forward as he started to become worried because usually he would see her somewhere in the background walking by or something when one of her pokemon called him instead of her. He watched as Dandy shrugged, his ears lowering as Minchie jumped down to the ground out of view of the screen only to return a moment later onto the keyboard with a torn piece of newspaper in her paws and she held it up against the screen for Cheren to see. He stared at the big bold letters of 'MISSING' from a pokemon adoption agency who's slogan was 'Does something feel like it's MISSING?' "Missing…?" he said out loud and watched Kaimu's pokemon nod but Splash practically flinched. "Kaimu's missing?" he repeated, more frantically now as he stood up but had his hands on the desk so he was leaning closer to the computer screen. "I'll be right over as soon as I get Reiko. don't go anywhere!" he said as he watched the pokemon nod before ending the call. He turned around quickly and grabbed his blue jacket from off the bed, slipping it on finally because he had been in the process of getting dressed when he was called.

Tepig jumped onto his shoulder as he looked around the room, trying to think of what else he needed, but instead just ran out of his room and down the stairs, nearly knocking his mother over as she headed for her room. Cheren shouted back an apology before he went down the stairs and out the door, running for Reiko's house that was only a quarter mile to the side of his own. He almost ran into Reiko's front door but held out his hands so they hit it instead, making a rather loud bagging noise before he started knocking on it, not going to just rush in. Cheren stopped after about ten frantic knocks to put his hands on his knees, doubled over as he started gasping to catch his breath. He hadn't had to run since the time N had thought it would be a good idea to play tag with a bouffalant almost a year ago. N hadn't thought it would be dangerous until he was head butted into a tree. That was something Cheren had ran for dear life from and he ended up having to ride behind Kaimu on Blitzie to keep away from it.

He hadn't noticed the door open until Reiko asked "Cheren? Are you alright?" He glanced up and put a hand on his chest as he straightened up. "Kaimu's missing!" he managed to gasp out and watched his friend's face turn from worried curiosity to shock and horror. "What?" she shouted, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her house. Cheren just nodded as his tepig jumped down to his feet, looking around for Reiko's servine. "She's…gone." he coughed, finally able to catch his breath. "How long has she been gone?" Reiko asked, practically shaking him to get him to talk faster. "Reiko stop it!" he grumbled, pushing her back slightly as he fixed his glasses. "I came to get you now let's go to Kaimu's house to get her pokemon. Then we can start looking for her!" he said as she started to pout for a moment. "Wait she left her pokemon?" she asked, looking alarmed all over again. "Yes, even Splash." he replied, his voice sounding grave as he turned back for the door after picking his tepig back up and Reiko's servine came down the stairs, going to her side and she started to fill him in on what they was happening as she followed after Cheren.


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep saying N will appear and he doesn't...Next chapter for sure! DX**

* * *

Kaimu opened her eyes slightly as she regained consciousness, noticing she was on a cold, hard tiled floor, and tried to sit up but pain shot up her side to her shoulder making her gasp and lie still, shutting her eyes tightly again. She bit her lip and tried to remember what had happened, the two Rocket grunts quickly returning to her mind as she recalled being attacked by their pokemon. The Unova trainer waited before forcing herself to sit up, unable to hold back a groan of pain as she straightened up and quickly slouched, an automatic reaction to curl up around what ever part of her body the pain was coming from. She put a hand to her throbbing side and she leaned to the left slightly, bumping into metal rods that she knocked her head against and caused her to flinch. She slowly leaned against them as her eyes adjusted to the dark, able to tell she was in what looked like a cage. _What is this?_ she thought to herself as she looked around at the space she was enclosed in. Before she had time to register another thought a door opened, sending light flowing into the dark room and over her that she quickly shut her eyes against.

"Looks like she's awake." she heard someone call, instantly recognizing the voice as the man in the Team Rocket uniform. Kaimu opened her eyes a little and watched as the woman from earlier came in and flipped a light switch, making the room brighten but this time Kaimu forced herself not to close her eyes again. The man shut the door as he headed towards the cage, the other grunt following him. The two stopped on the other side of the cage and Kaimu just attempted to huff as she looked down, not going to look at them anymore. "Where are your pokemon?" the woman asked, sounding annoyed as she put her hands on her hips. Kaimu ignored her, moving her hands so she was fiddling with her jacket's bottom zipper. "Answer me!" she shouted and hit a hand against the bars, causing the younger girl to jump because it shook the whole cage. "You're doing it all wrong." the man said, sounding amused as he leaned against the bars, his arms resting on the horizontal one. "We searched your bag and jacket and found no poke balls." he said, looking to Kaimu who had stopped messing with her jacket but was still holding the zipper and staring at it causing him to smirk since it was a sign she was really listening.

"No potions or elixirs or berries either." he added and leaned more on the bar. "Only a map for the Kanto region with little scribbled writing along the sides. You came here from the Unova region alone, correct?" Kaimu bit her lip and couldn't help but glance up at them, regretting it because the male grunt's smirk grew at seeing he was right. "I have no pokemon." Kaimu finally replied, surprised at how her voice sounded, dry and scratchy. Her throat hurt too because it was dry but she hadn't noticed until she spoke. "That's a lie." the woman huffed and narrowed her eyes at her. "It's true…I don't get along with pokemon." she answered and reached up, grabbing the horizontal bar and forcing herself to stand but used it as support. "Then why does this picture have you and a samurott?" the man asked, holding out a picture into the cage. Kaimu narrowed her eyes at them but slowly made her way over, taking the picture and looking at it. Her eyes widened as she saw it. It was of her and Splash. She had her hand on the top of his head and they were standing out in front of Black City's mall with smiles on their faces. _Did Reiko take this? _she thought frantically, knowing her friend had taken some pictures while they went to Black City.

She cast a quick glance at the grunts, wondering how they got a hold of the picture if Reiko had taken it, and the photo was jerked out of her hand so suddenly it made her jump in surprise. "I don't have any pokemon." she said again, more firmly this time and she made it as forceful as she could manage. "Then what's this?" the woman asked and held up another picture but this time it was of her and Dandy. They were out by a lake and Kaimu was brushing his fur as he laid at her side. She remembered it was when Reiko and N had decided to go swimming and made her and Cheren come too even though they didn't go swimming. The rest of her pokemon had been in the lake along with Reiko, N, and their pokemon so Reiko couldn't have taken the picture. Kaimu only had the ability to shake her head in response, worried now that they might go after her pokemon. "We have more." the man said, taking a step back. "And we know where you live." he added and watched as the pokemon trainer's eyes widened more. "True, but you don't know where my pokemon are." she replied harshly figuring it was no use trying to pretend now, managing a rather cold glare that was directed at the two. "We can find out!" the woman snapped and turned around, stomping out of the room as the man chuckled and followed after her. The light was turned off and the door shut and locked, leaving Kaimu alone in the dark again. She bit her lip and slowly made her way back to the corner of the cage, sitting down and resting her head on her knees before putting her arms around them, trying to think of a way to get out and leave without any of them noticing.

Not long after Cheren had been called a knock came from the front door of Kaimu's house, causing Splash to nearly jump out of his skin since he was alone while the others were searching around his trainer's room for some sort of clue to her whereabouts. The smaurott sighed and reached up to the knob, sliding his clawed paw over it so it turned and opened. As soon as it clicked Reiko burst into the house, nearly tackling into Splash. "Splash!" she exclaimed and put her hands on both sides of his face, forcing him to look at her. "Is she really gone? What happened? Do you know anything?" she asked frantically and the pokemon stared at her, in pain by the way he was being held. "Reiko calm down." Cheren said and pried her hands off of Splash's face, making her huff and pull away from him. He was trying to remain calm but it was obvious he was just as panicked as Reiko. The girl pelted up the stairs and Cheren followed after her as their two pokemon went to stand by Splash who was staring after them. "Tepig?" Cheren's tepig asked and poked him in the arm, causing him to jump. She could tell something was wrong. "Ser." Reiko's serperior, Roy, said, nudging the water type. Splash looked from one to the other, knowing they knew something was wrong with him because he wasn't rushing around like the others. That and they had been together since Splash was an oshawott and Roy was a Snivy, having been the three the professor had to give to the new trainers so they knew each other much better than the pokemon on their teams.

"Serperior ser." Roy said rather firmly, wanting to know what was going on. Splash just shrugged. "Rott. Samurott rott." he replied, simply stating that Kaimu had been there when they had fallen asleep but not when they woke up. "Tep!" Tepig gasped in alarm, having hoped it wasn't true, but the pain in the samurott's red eyes proved otherwise. The grass type looked alarmed for a moment before nudging his friend again and saying they would find her before heading up the stairs to find his trainer. Splash held back a sigh as he followed him, Tepig at his side. The three pokemon stopped as they looked into Kaimu's room, seeing Cheren sitting at her desk and turning on her computer while Reiko went through her dresser drawers to find some kind of clue to where she had gone. The rest of the pokemon were on her bed, looking from one trainer to the other. "She might have been kidnapped, I really cant see Kaimu leaving without at least Splash." Cheren said, clicking on a few things as the computer switched on. "I hope she wasn't kidnapped and just fell asleep outside or something!" Reiko replied, sounding annoyed but worried as she pulled out a few pairs of Kaimu's jeans from the drawer she was currently going through and dropped them on the ground. "We all know she doesn't sleep well." "If she was outside then I'm sure Dandy would have caught her scent." he replied, bringing up some files on the computer to look through but let out an annoyed grunt as an 'enter password' screen popped up, stopping him from his prying. "What is it?" Reiko asked, glancing back over her shoulder at Cheren and saw the large pale gray box asking for a password.

"Since when did Kaimu have this set up?" Cheren grumbled and pushed his glasses up back into place before placing his fingers on the keyboard and typing something in. He blinked in surprise as a 'wrong password!' flashed across the screen and let out a huff. Reiko came to stand behind him and put her hands on the back of the chair, leaning over his shoulder to look. "What'd you put?" she asked. "Splash." he replied, getting ready to type something else in before Reiko shoved his hands away and typed something instead, getting another annoyed huff from the black haired man. Again, 'wrong password!' came up and Reiko frowned. "I swear that would have worked!" she pouted and Cheren looked up at her. "What did you put?" he asked, becoming curious. "Our names." she replied, having gotten into Kaimu's phone by putting in their names as the password. Cheren blinked in surprise before looking back at the screen, thinking of something else to put. He knew he only had a few more tries before the computer locked them out for the rest of the day if they didn't guess right. "What about 'Pokemon Master'?" Cheren asked, not taking his troubled gaze off the screen. "No she wouldn't put something like that…" Reiko trailed off in thought. Cheren stayed quiet as he watched his reflection in the screen of the computer before an idea came to mind and his hands shot to the keyboard, typing something in quickly that Reiko didn't catch. The computer let out a beep before the password screen vanished, leaving Cheren free to look through the files. "What was it?" Reiko asked, obviously surprised. "'Playground'." he replied, more quieter than before, but Reiko had heard.


End file.
